infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Lightning Bolt
The Lightning Bolt is a basic power in Infamous. Cole can fire lightning bolts from his hands. They are fairly strong, as they can defeat enemies and blow up cars easily. This is Cole's main power and it is the one you will use most in the game. It consumes no energy so you can fire it as much as you like. Each upgrade increases its strength, as well as granting various other improvements that differ from the Good and Evil sides. Use using Lightning Bolt to kill a Reaper]] The Lightning Bolt is Cole's primary attack, along with melee, that does not consume energy at all. Hold the L1 button to enter aim mode, then tap away at R1 to fire a bolt of lightning. Keep tapping the R1 button to fire a series of lighting bolts against enemies. The lightning bolt can be used against almost any enemy with devastating effect, but some enemies are shielded against it. On the good path, lightning bolt will restore energy and health, while on the evil path, it causes more destruction through electrical explosions. With the Lightning Bolt, the player can recharge the already consumed electrical devices Cole uses in order to restore his energy. Upgrades Good Karma At the Hero level upgrade, shooting enemies will restore energy. Headshots will restore health and will chain electricity to nearby enemies. This attack is ideal, so that the player doesn't harm the pedestrians or cause any collateral damage at all. Evil Karma At the Infamous level upgrade, shooting enemies will not restore energy but will cause major destruction. Defeating enemies will sometimes cause them to explode, while a headshot will cause the explosion immediately. The more you upgrade, the greater the radius of the explosion. Miscallenious Make Your Own Batteries *Another use for this power is to make a temporary source of energy. When you are in a zone without a power source, you can shoot a metal surface until lightning is jumping off the surface. Because lightning bolt doesn't use up energy, you can charge the metal like a battery. Then you can absorb the energy from the object. Usually, bigger objects don't work as well. This works well with trash cans, dumpsters, metal guard rails, metal benches, metal poles, dead bodies, and even certain NPCs who have some importance to the story, like Zeke for example. The trick works with almost all small metal objects. Also, this can be used to recharge any used energy source, even to the point of where it has more energy than when you absorbed it. This trick also works with Cars but you have to let them explode before you can start to absorb energy from it. Appearances ''InFamous'' (First Appearance) ''InFamous 2'' Trivia The final upgrades (either Good or Bad Karma) are the most expensive upgrades throughout the game by at least double. The Lightning Bolt makes a return in InFamous 2. The Lightning Bolt seems to lose it's size, as in some trailers, Cole fires a bolt or ball at some enemies. Category:Powers